From the present to the past
by pink.flower.child
Summary: A young girl takes her grandmothers place in Narnia. How will she deal with everything that is heading her way? Expect the un-expected, like her grandmother said so many times to her.


I entered the room to where I've been summoned to, inside I found Caspian sitting on a chair by the fireplace, Edmund rummaging through some papers on his desk and to my surprise Aslan.

"Aslan!" I threw my arms around his neck as I greeted him. Edmund gave me a quick glance and quickly returned to whatever he was doing; Caspian chuckled at my childish behavior.

"Lucy." I let go of Aslan but continued to stroke his fur. Our attention was brought back to Edmund. "Here it is I knew I had it here somewhere!" He exclaimed as he waved an old torn paper in the air. Caspian and Aslan also turned their head to Edmund. "What did you find Edmund?" I asked clearly not knowing what they were previously discussing. "It's an ancient prophecy but to me it looks more like a song, I can't read it some of the words are un-readable." He said examining the paper more closely. Caspian walked over to Edmund and started reading the paper over his shoulder.

"That prophecy is as old as Narnia itself. That prophecy is actually a Call, hence the name 'The Call', it was written by the first Narnia queen." I sat on the chair Caspian previously occupied. "You mean Queen Helena?" Aslan nodded and continued with the story. "After Frank died Helena returned to England, she returned just as her daughter on your world was giving birth to a daughter. She promised to pass on her legacy to her granddaughter and if something were to happen and 'The Call' was needed her granddaughter would take her place." I looked over to Caspian and Edmund who seemed to be more confused than I was.

"I think I'm getting a headache, was that the long version or the short version?" I said rubbing my temples which made Aslan chuckle. "Short version, it's more complicated than that. Queen Helena promised she'd come to aid in the time of need no matter when." Edmund scratched his head. "I understand, it's weird but I understand it." Caspian nodded too. "I understand too." I shook my head. "I still don't understand." While Edmund explained it to me, again Caspian examined the paper.

After ten minutes of Edmund explaining it to me I finally understood. "So are we goanna make 'The Call' and if we are how are we goanna make the call?" I asked finally being on the same page as the others. "It has to be made on a full moon at midnight. 'The Call' must be sung while blowing Susan's horn." I thought for a few seconds. "The next full moon is two days away." Caspian nodded. "And the enemies are approaching sooner than what we though." Edmund nodded and gave us the final piece of information that would leave us all restless for the rest of the night. "They resurrected the White Witch also." I gasped. "Is that true Aslan?" Caspian asked before I could. Aslan nodded his head. "I'm afraid so." Aslan confessed lowering his head. Nevertheless, how was this possible? She needed blood to come back, human blood. It is impossible, unless…

"How is it possible?" Caspian asked reading my mind. "We still don't know, but that's noting to matter now, we must find a way to kill her again and this time for good." Answered Edmund. "Hence 'The Call'?" I agreed. "Yes, we need her, the White Witch's army has doubled its size and Narnia is starting to freeze." Aslan lowered his head. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes, this could not be happening not now when we're about to go to war against the giants of the north. This is bad, really bad, what if they unite forces? I felt my face go red from worry. Aslan walked over to me. "Don't worry Lucy everything's goanna be alright." I nodded then Aslan gave a powerful growl.

I sat up from my bed all sweaty and panting. It was all a dream or was it? Was Aslan trying to tell me something? I better warm Edmund and Caspian.

Back on England another girl had the same dream. She also woke up sweating and panting. "What the bloody hell?" She asked as she removed the quilt that covered her body and placed her feet firmly on the ground. She dint bother putting on her slippers as she crept for the door, quietly opening the door she made her way down the hall and up the stairs. After almost slipping on the last step she balanced herself and quietly crept towards the end of the hallway. She stopped in front of a large wooden door. She placed her ear against the large door; all she could hear was papers being shuffled and a murmuring voice obviously talking to nobody. She smirked as she softly knocked on the door. The paper shuffling stopped and a whisper was heard. "Come in dear." The voice said as if knowing it was her. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Grandmamma?" The person inside stood from her seat. "Come in dear, quickly." The girl entered the library and closed the door behind her. "I had that dream again." She said as she ran to hug her grandmother.

Helena hugged her granddaughter as she tried to soothe her nervous state. "Calm down dear it was just a dream." The girl shook her head. "No grandmamma, this time it mentioned you and grandpapa, it also mentioned something called 'The Call' and the lion was there too!" She mumbled all at once. Helena's eyes widen as she finally realized the meaning of her granddaughters constant dream. "I'll get you some tea." Helena said sitting her granddaughter on the chair she previously occupied and went to serve her some tea.

"Now speak slower dear and don't leave anything out." Helena said as she handed her granddaughter the cup of tea. Helena X explained her dream detail by detail to her grandmother, Helena VIII. While Helena's granddaughter explained her dream detail by detail she walked back and forth in the library looking for a specific book. "What did you say the lion's name was dear?" Helena said as she spotted the book on the top shelf on one of the bookcases, it looked torn and covered in dust. "I think it was Aslan." Helena pulled the book from the top shelf and placed it on the desk. "Come dear." She said urging her granddaughter to come closer. Helena quickly scanned the pages searching for a specific page written long ago. "What do you think it means grandmamma?" Helena pointed to the image on the page. "Was this the lion in your dreams?" Helena asked a bit worried. "Yes, but he was bigger and he had a scar behind his left ear." The worry lines in Helena's forehead intensified. "Helena dear, how long have you been having that dream?" Helena stared at the page for a while. "Three weeks?" Helena nodded. "I knew this time would come but I dint expect it to come so soon." Helena sat on the chair she had previously occupied and sat her granddaughter on the floor in front of her.

"My dear granddaughter do you remember the fairy tales I used to tell you when you were a little girl?" Helena nodded. "Yes the one's about Narnia, I remember grandmamma!" Helena sighted. "Even thou they sound like fairy tales they aren't." Helena looked confused. "What do you mean grandmamma, are you saying that their real?" Helena nodded as she sighted again. "Yes my dear Narnia is real and I was the first queen of Narnia and your grandpapa was the first king of Narnia." Her granddaughter looked at her in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was dear but it's the truth and the dreams you've been having means that Narnia is in trouble and we're about to be called…"

"What do you mean we?"

"When I left Narnia I promised I'd pass on m legacy to my granddaughter since all the children I had in Narnia were all male."

"I'm even more confused than I was five minutes ago."

"I know dear, but we need to find a way to get to Narnia or at least get you to Narnia."

"Me?"

"Yes dear you are my successor. You will take my place leading Narnia in this time of turmoil."

"Grandmamma I can't even fend off the bullies at school and now you're telling me I have to take your place in this magical, I still find it hard to believe it's real, land!"

"I know it's hard to believe dear but why would I lie to you?"

"This is worse than the time you told me were babies came from!"

"I know, I know dear and I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

"If it is true then how do we get to Narnia?"

"They have to make the call under a full moon at midnight or…"

"What do you mean or?"

"Pack your bag's dear we're taking a trip into the country."

"Wont mama mind?"

"Don't worry about that dear just go!" Helena said pushing her granddaughter out. Helena nodded and quietly ran back to her room to de as told. Even thou it dint make sence to her, she believed her gradmama. Helena had never lied to her so why would she start now.

Back in the library downstairs Helena's wits were at their ends, she was pacing back and forth. "Oh Aslan why now? Why do you have to call us now? Is Narnia in such trouble that you need us? I know I promised that I'd pass my legacy to my only granddaughter but she's not ready." Helena spoke as if Aslan was listening to her. Helena saigthed as she grabbed the book she was previously browsing through and left the library to go pack her bags.

A few minutes later Helena knoked on the door to her grandmother's room. Helena quickly opened the door, her bag by her side. "Ready dear?" She asked her granddaughter. Helena nodded and showed her, the brown leather small suitcase. "Let's go then, your father will be driving us to the station."


End file.
